


No Longer

by itsRa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsRa/pseuds/itsRa
Summary: Simply, it’s a story of their breakup.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7





	No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time making a fanfiction. Feel free to tell me what to fix or if there’s something lacking about this 😆. But, be kind please, im a softie lol

“Get off. Just this once… please stop clinging on me. Don’t you know how distressed i am right now? How could you be that selfish?” 

Pang!  
The word that Mark let out from his mouth hurt Donghyuck’s heart. The boy couldn’t believe that Mark pointed out the word ‘selfish’ on him, when he had already known the insecurity Donghyuck had about that, when he’s the only one that knows about that because he’s the only person that he let to see him bare open. 

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that… It’s just…” Mark quickly knowing his mistake stuttered over his words. He realized the weight of that word to him, but Donghyuck already didn’t willing to listen.

“No, Mark. It’s fine, you’re just telling the truth. Thanks for enduring me this whole time. I’m sorry for being selfish, let’s just breakup for the better....” With a trembling voice, Donghyuck said that. He lowered his head because he couldn’t muster up to the judging look from the love of his life. He could endure any look from others, but not from mark. It could have broken him completely.

“Donghyuck… Please don’t make a thoughtless decision like that, we can talk about it, I know you’ll regret this tomorrow...” The lack of honorific title makes Mark flinch but he quickly forgot about that with how surprised he was at Donghyuck’s decisions and furiously rambling.

“Regret? You’re right, i’ll probably regret this. But I did it for us, you have been saying that you need space since forever, and me being your ‘thoughtless’ boyfriend couldn’t even do that. It’s fine in the first when you ignore or refuse my affection, but turns out it hurts me more than I think. You’re now a golden boy that is loved by many people, everybody loves you, you no longer need me and my love now. So, thank you for everything and goodbye Mark.” 

With that, Donghyuck left the room leaving Mark frozen in his place. Mark still couldn’t process what just happened, he could hear a voice inside him screaming to run and reach Donghyuck because somehow it felt like this was his last chance before Donghyuck became unreachable but he couldn’t move his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to end this as open ending? Idk if this could be considered as open ending actually, but there’s a high possibility that i’ll add more chapters after this


End file.
